


Breakfast in Gotham 高譚．早餐

by kakakc



Series: Breakfast Time with Wonder Woman 早餐時光 [4]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, mention of BvS, mention of JL, mention of Suicide Squad
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 觸目所見皆是熊熊烈火。





	Breakfast in Gotham 高譚．早餐

**Author's Note:**

> BvS和SS後，JL前

觸目所見皆是熊熊烈火。

環視四周，她被金紅色的火炎包圍著，那是幾乎讓人睜不開眼、無法直視的刺目亮光。太陽一般卻又猶如置身於煉獄中，近乎沸騰的空氣如同毒氣，吸入便足以令人灼傷的熱度。她手持利刃和盾牌，在閃電和雷霆之間蓄勢待發，準備好迎戰，敵人卻遲遲不現身。

鋪天蓋地的火焰如海浪般翻滾，她揮出套索，卻抓不住烈炎；她舉起手環，仍無阻漫天星火。

她以為會看見宿敵，所有來自過去曾被她擊敗過的對手，也許是神祗、又或許是怪物，可是什麼也沒有。只有她一人置身於火海裡。

她能感受到高熱的溫度，卻不會受傷，眼睜睜看著周遭的一切燃燒殆盡，化為灰燼。

 

黛安娜張開雙眼時，視野裡仍帶著夢中金紅色的殘影。她看見頭頂上的機艙指示燈亮起了繫好安全帶的紅色標誌，把座椅從半躺調回直坐時，剛好傳來機長的聲音，宣布他們將於不久後降落在高譚國際機場。

她把肩上的長髮束起成馬尾，並順手打開身旁的遮陽板，從飛機的高度望下去，正飛越過相隔開高譚與大都會的港灣。外頭依然漆黑一片，海水和天空融為一體，如宇宙一般深奧難解，地平線的邊緣點綴著大大小小的光暈，海的一邊像滿天的銀河星宿，而另一邊則猶如散落的珍珠項鍊般，兩座城市正互相映照。

 

從巴黎前往高譚的長途飛行期間，她只是小憩了一會，卻像是回到百年前被烙鐵和火炎所融化的停機坪，更令她想起幾個月前燃燒的高譚舊碼頭──藉著那小小的圓型窗戶，黛安娜剛好能看見開始降落的飛機越過幾乎被毀滅日的戰鬥完全催毀的遺址。

身後突然傳來一聲閃光燈，黛安娜反射性地回頭，走廊通道另一端坐著一個穿了『悼念超人』的黑色Ｔ衫的乘客，正拿出手機往窗外拍照。這畫面的荒謬程度令她啞然。一個機組人員聞聲便急步走來，低聲提醒對方得把電子儀器關閉。

前方坐在一起的兩個乘客則在聊天，談論著數週前發生在中途市的『地震』，當地仍處於封鎖狀態，據說還派駐了軍隊，另有一說是『恐怖襲擊』，總之坊間眾說紛紜。

難以言喻的不安湧上心頭，不止是因為久違的夢魘，更多是黛安娜一輩子身為戰士的直覺。她這次來高譚就是要警告布魯斯的。他們將要面臨的危機並非來自另一個世界的敵人，而是更久遠的、早已註定必然得面對的宿敵。就像她與生俱來必須消滅阿瑞斯的使命一般。她便是弒神者。

她不曾忘記從前安提奧佩提醒過她相信自己，經過多年的反覆思考和親身體驗，難以忘懷的還有母親當初的教誨：必須要小心，無論接下來將要面對的是人類還是神祗。

黛安娜收回視線，面前的液晶螢幕已經停止放送其他節目，只餘下高譚的天氣報告，還有和巴黎的時差，提醒乘客們把時間調正。她的嘴角不自覺勾起，想到自己飛越過那麼多國家、到過那麼多地方、見識過不同的人，這麼多年她也跟上人類的步伐，隨著時間而走。

她拿出隨身攜帶著的老舊手錶，在降落之時將之貼近唇邊。

 

當黛安娜步出高譚機場時已經是凌晨四點，她沒預料到有人正在等待著她。

半夜的客運大廳顯得零零落落，因此當有一個穿著墨綠色的三件式外套、打著領帶和西裝背心、頸上掛著灰色圍巾的老紳士站在一角時便顯得尤其令人矚目，更別提他那雙戴著深色皮手套的手上拿著一張紙板，上面用工整字體寫著：『黛安娜．普林斯』。

玳瑁眼鏡背後那雙睿智的眼睛對上她的視線時彎出了笑意。

「阿爾費雷德，你不用特地來接我。」

黛安娜迎上前時忍不住說。

「收到妳的電郵後，布魯斯少爺從妳訂下來高譚的機票開始便已交代我把日程清空出來。」

「他追蹤我在網上的信用卡交易？」雖然並不意外，但她還是不禁挑眉。

「這一點歡迎妳隨時跟他確認。」阿爾費雷德的語氣轉為近乎幸災樂禍地回答，「我已經勸告過他很多次，全球定位追蹤一名女士是非常不禮貌的行為。」

語畢他便伸手提走她的行李，她有半秒猶疑並不想勞煩別人，但一想到對方在深夜裡等候自己多時，便把行李轉交到他的手上。

他們步行至停車場的期間，行李箱輪子滾動的聲音迴響在空洞而冷清的牆壁上。兩人閒聊著各種各樣有關於彼此的生活，從快要舉行的法國總統選舉到羅浮宮現正舉辦著的專題展覽；還有她最近想要製作杏仁夏洛特，嘗試過一份傳統的食譜，但做出來的味道就是和記憶裡的不一樣，阿爾費雷德建議她可以考慮買新鮮杏仁回來去掉硬殼再放到焗裡裡烤乾，她恍然大悟，用現成的杏仁碎片想必就是缺少了些什麼無法代替的。

 

一路上他們很有默契地避而不談日常生活裡最不平常的部份──無論是她披上戰甲時或他在地下洞穴裡修理各種致命武器。黛安娜知道阿爾費雷德曾是軍人，那是她只憑直覺和觀察便足以確定的事實，她甚至沒有跟對方確認過，就像他也從來沒質疑過她就是照片裡和現實中的神奇女俠。

鐵灰色的車子穿過黑夜，離開高速公路時四周只餘下兩盞燈，白晝般的光亮像海邊的燈塔一樣照出前方唯一的道路，直到兩人抵達寂靜佇立於湖邊的後現代建築物。

當車子駛進屋前的車道時，牆上的自動感應照明便亮起了。但從外可見玻璃屋內依然漆黑得伸手不見五指，而當車熄滅時四周更是顯得一片死寂。一直到阿爾費雷德拿出鑰匙開門後亮起室內的燈，觸目所及的一切變得一覽無遺、清晰而透明，她才有一種夢醒的真實感。

 

「妳先休息一下，我準備了一些食物，當作吃一頓早一點的早餐好了。」

阿爾費雷德把她的行李留在客廳的一角，接過黛安娜脫下的外套的同時也掛起自己的。他欠一欠身後往開放式的廚房走去。她看了一眼時鐘，指針接近五時，然而末冬的太陽可沒那麼快照亮高譚，她也確實有點餓了。

黛安娜靠近餐桌時無可避免地看到上面擱著一瓶快見底的紅酒，和一只沒洗的玻璃杯，上面印著口紅的痕跡。這時阿爾費雷德拿著托盤出來，視線剛好落在跟她一樣的地方，他翻了一個白眼不予置評。阿爾費雷德的表情讓她想起小時候在天堂島上每當長輩發現她在惡作劇時的無奈搖頭，像找回某種失落的熟悉感一般，並不突兀，甚至帶著來自久遠過去的溫暖，使她忍不住唇邊的笑意。

 

黛安娜協助對方移開桌上的筆電和一些文件。她早已見識過阿爾費雷德的廚藝，但當銀色托盤上的餐具和瓷器隨著被放下的動作發出清脆聲響，看見上面盛載著琳琅滿目、大大小小各種樣式的金黃色麵包和榚點卻還是驚訝極了──可頌、巧克力麵包、蘋果麵包、還有穀物長棍麵包正散發出烘培室的香氣。除了麵包外，還有櫻花般粉色的優格和混著新鮮水果的穀片於白色的瓷碗裡，另外有一壺正在滴漏著的咖啡和兩杯現榨的橙汁，充斥濃濃的咖啡香和柑橘香。能看出麵包剛從預熱的烤箱裡拿出來，而且全都是最典型的法式早餐常吃的選擇，在巴黎住久了她也入鄉隨俗地跟當地人一樣早上只吃甜的，阿爾費雷德顯然考慮過她的飲食習慣，非常的貼心。

黛安娜拿起一個兩邊尖端烤成微焦的金黃色可頌，咬開脆薄的外層，內裡鬆軟雪白，無需加上任何別的調味已經非常可口。阿爾費雷德拿起長棍麵包將之對切兩半後再橫剖，帶著歲月痕跡的指尖處沾上麵包的白色粉末卻有條不紊地用刀將含鹽奶油抹於麵包上──像黃色油彩一般的奶油因熱融化將麵包染上了帶著令人垂涎的金色。

最後他在上面塗上一層黑莓果醬，另一份則是草莓果醬，紫藍和深紅讓黛安娜想起瘀青和鮮血。還有布魯斯。

於是黛安娜放下吃到一半的可頌，問，「我們不等他嗎？」

阿爾費雷德只是搖了搖頭，給她遞過一杯橙汁，並替自己倒了一杯咖啡，「少爺正在回來的路上，再說沒處理好高譚晚上的正事他也無法安心回來，我們邊吃邊等就好。」

黛安娜看著他半晌後點了點頭，沒再追問。她想阿爾費雷德大概常常處理這個，不管是食物還是傷口，所以她專注於把可頌解決掉後咬下長棍麵包，嚐到了麥香、奶油和果醬，鹹、甜和微酸的完美融合。

 

他們有一搭沒一搭地閒聊著，一直到天際的深藍像調稀了的水彩一般慢慢變淡之時，身後才傳來牆上隱藏式暗門被打開的聲響。

兩人回頭，剛好對上從蝙蝠洞走上來的布魯斯──已換回日常衣著的他帶著一身難以掩飾的疲累，還有城市在他身上留下的鐵鏽味。他看見他們時顯得有些意外，正在捲起衣袖的手停頓了一下，像是沒預料到會有人在等他。

「你終於回來了。」

黛安娜露出微笑。阿爾費雷德卻把眉頭挑得老高：

「我還以為你把我們的客人忘了。」

布魯斯歪了歪嘴角，上面還有一些瘀青，但他沒有閃避，更像是懶得反駁似地拉開椅子，於兩人之間坐下，顯然打算沉默以對。黛安娜打趣地想，比起自己，他看起來更像是那個剛從長途飛機下來的人。

於是她把面前的麵包推給他：

「我還正在猜是否得等到午餐才會看見你出現。」

布魯斯拿起一個蘋果麵包就塞進嘴裡默不作聲地咀嚼起來，像是要堅持把肚子填飽了才打算跟他們搭話一般。

然而阿爾費雷德對於應付他的怪脾氣駕輕就熟，他替對方倒咖啡時還用聊天一般的輕鬆口吻說：「我正在跟普林斯小姐說，去年你參加了大都會重建計劃的電視慈善馬拉松，拍賣過一次午餐約會，也許下次不用我這個老人家代替你把你的午餐約會標下來，你可以邀請普林斯小姐來投標？」

黛安娜難掩驚訝：

「我得付錢才跟他吃一頓午飯？那有多久？」

「我們上次在大都會的酒店吃了兩小時，但後來少爺吃得很愉快所以延長至兩個半小時。如果是妳的話……」

布魯斯假咳了一聲打斷了他，並把杯子遞出剛好橫在兩人中間：「阿爾費雷德，我想喝茶。」

老年人哼了一聲，但在他伸手前黛安娜已先接過。

「我去弄吧。」

她微笑起身，而阿爾費雷德也順勢跟著起來，說他先下去蝙蝠洞『收拾殘局』了，留下布魯斯一人不禁邊吃著早餐，邊深深地懷疑起自己作為這屋子主人的地位。

 

當黛安娜拿著兩隻冒著蒸氣的杯子回來時看見布魯斯的碟子裡只剩下麵包屑，他已經把筆電打開了，正在專注地讀著什麼。

「你永遠也停不下來？」

她把其中一隻杯子遞給他時靠在桌邊，並沒坐下來的打算。

「時間有限。」

儘管如此，接過杯子時他還是闔上了筆電，從坐著的高度微微抬頭望向站在身旁的她。兩人背後的落地玻璃透出微微的光亮，天空依然灰暗未明，一夜的霧仍未散去，一隻水鳥掠過湖面，然後消失於夢境裡。

黛安娜能從姿勢感到對方已較剛從外面回來時明顯地沒那麼緊繃，高大寬闊的肩膀亦放鬆不少。一頓好的早餐即使是對高譚市令人聞風喪膽的蝙蝠俠還是有所幫助的，她想，邊喝了一口自己泡的茶。

而布魯斯也於此時喝了一口茶，臉上的神情卻變得非常微妙。

「……妳加了什麼進去？」

「可可。」

她勾起了笑，一種久違的、詭計得逞的成功感。她知道對方總是想搞懂一切的疑心，所以補充道：「從一個舊友學來的祕方。」

「是照片裡的朋友嗎？」

他反射性地問，讓黛安娜愣了一愣。布魯斯也立即意識到自己把話題導離了兩人都小心翼翼維持的中立區域，但黛安娜已回復過來，並點了點頭予以確認，「可以這樣說。」

 

沉默不免降臨，本來想藉著喝茶的動作掩飾的布魯斯最終還是把只喝了一半的杯子重重地放下，單手用力地抹了一下臉，像是要把所有的錯失和懊悔都抹走似的，他最終抬頭對她說：

「我很高興照片順利到達妳手。那是阿爾費雷德安排的，他是韋恩企業的保全主管，對於如何安全運送近百年歷史的玻璃底片……」

「他阻止了你親自送來？」

黛安娜突然問，她近乎直覺的猜測使布魯斯移開了視線。

「……他提醒了我，妳也許並不會想在別人面前看那照片。」

 

她不禁點了點頭，那照片之於她來說意義重大，即使他們之間一直使用電郵往來通訊，但有太多是無法藉著文字傳遞的，那包括謝意和尊重。以合作為前提，她想了一下，決定延續這個他們都不太擅長也不太想觸及的話題：

「有些故事……是如此重要，那註定了我們活著的方向。即使每次重溫無可避免地感到痛苦，對活著的我們來說卻是無何取代的、也是我們一再回味的原因。某些故事無法跟別人分享，你比我更清楚。」

「……我很懷疑我會比你更清楚。」布魯斯的笑聲顯得近乎挖苦，更像是自嘲。

「不，你比我更清楚。」黛安娜搖了搖頭，肯定地說，「像你說的，時間有限。之所以深刻是因為人類在有限的時間中所作出的抉擇往往更孤注一擲、義無反顧。這點上，超人的選擇就顯得非常的人類。他甚至不是個為國獻軀的軍人或士兵……而那天當我決定在你們面前現身時所發生的一切更是無可避免的。」

布魯斯的眉皺得更深了。

她頓了一下，思考著該如何回應對方的質疑：「早在迎戰毀滅日之前我們已經相遇過，但我們看不見彼此──我們發現彼此，卻只專注於各自的目的，所以我們沒有看到真相。我從人類的歷史裡便學過這個教訓，但這依然不足夠。」

說著黛安娜再次搖了搖頭，想起自己與生俱來的使命，自小深信的任務是守護人類、引領和平的降臨。身為亞馬遜人，她得履行對母親、對安提奧佩的承諾。但她也記得母親對她說得當心人類，而安提奧佩提醒她必須更加相信自己的能力。

還有和史提夫的最後的部份。

史提夫對她說，她可以拯救世界。

──即使她當下最想拯救的是他。

 

黛安娜深吸了一口氣才張眼，望向身旁千瘡百孔的男人，說：

「布魯斯，你活得比我短暫，更懂得犧牲的精神，你將會比我更早得知永恆的真意。那時候，告訴我你所知道的事，而我會待到最後，」她拉起一個淺淺的微笑，「是你讓我再次回到人類的世界裡，即使我其實一直沒有離開過，但也沒再參與其中。因為我的能力、我所準備的一切都不足以應付。今天我們所餘下的──無論是我那張照片、你在地下的玻璃展示櫃或大都會的紀念碑，一樣都只是一座空棺。超人的故事我們無法知道，而我的、或你的，時機來臨之時你便會告訴我，正如我現在必須告訴你的，有關於我們將要面對的敵人，還有我們需要尋找的同伴們。」

說到最後她把一隻手放在他的肩上，眼神變得認真，他回以同等的嚴肅態度。

 

而早晨才剛剛開始，當黛安娜發現兩人浴於炫目得幾乎令人睜不開眼的朝陽時，金色的曙光早已在不知不覺間穿透最後的夜幕。就像走進人間的戰場裡一般被烈炎和黑暗所包圍吞沒，但當所有戰火熄滅燃盡之時，站在頹垣敗瓦的廢墟當中，即使是一片孤寂裡，她想她依舊會和所有活著的人類一起，迎接黎明。

 

2017.07.28

**Author's Note:**

> 兩年前和鵺空的合本現在全文公開：）


End file.
